A printer for label printing includes a thermal head and a platen roller. The printer pinches one end of a continuous label wound into a roll between the thermal head and the platen roller, and feeds the continuous label by rotating the platen roller, for example. During this feeding, the printer prints desired information on labels.
Laid open patent publication JP 2008-62632 A, for example, describes such a label printer. This label printer includes a platen roller disposed rotatably at the opening end of an opening and closing cover configured to open and close a container of a continuous label. A thermal head is disposed at an internal position of the label printer so as to be opposed to the platen roller when the opening and closing cover is closed.